There are $53$ cars parked at the movie theatre. $29$ cars left after the first movie. $7$ cars left after the second movie. How many cars are left in the parking lot after the second movie?
Solution: There are $53}$ cars in the parking lot. ${29}$ cars left after the first movie. $53$ $29$ $?$ Total cars in the parking lot Cars that drove away after first movie Cars left $53}-{29}={24}$ There were ${24}$ cars left after the first movie. Then ${7}$ cars left after the second movie. $24$ $7$ $?$ Cars left after first movie Cars left after second movie Cars left in the parking lot ${24}-{7}={17}$ The parking lot has ${17}$ cars left.